Let Me Show You Something
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: Who says Kaiba can't be nice? Birthday dedication inside! I really hope you like this!


**This fic is dedicated to CandyassGoth for her birthday! Surprise and Happy (early) Birthday! I sincerely hope you enjoy this and that you have a really damn good birthday!**

**LonelyHearts2008**

* * *

It's been two years since the Pharaoh went to the afterlife. Two years too long for Yugi.

He'd gotten used to the Pharaoh's presence. It was strange, not hearing the Pharaoh, plundering about inside of his soul room or hearing his voice or their late night talks about the world around them.

Truth be told, he was lonely.

He and his friends had gone their separate ways. Anzu was enrolled in a dance school in America not long after graduation, Jounouchi left for college in another town 3000 miles away, Honda became a mechanic and was preparing for his upcoming wedding and Bakura was in England for his study-abroad program.

Apart from attending the local community college, Yugi was helping his grandfather with the game shop. It was a boring existence. He missed the near-constant adventure, although he didn't miss the threat that came with it.

It was _**so**__ terribly _boring.

* * *

"Thank you. Come again," Yugi droned to the cheerful customer from behind the register. It was a surprisingly slow day in the game shop; despite it being so close to the holidays, Kame Game Shop hadn't gotten many customers that day.

Yugi leaned on his arm, dozing through the soothing whirring of the small electric heater beside him until the basement door opened. He stood up, looking toward the door as his grandfather shuffled in slowly.

"You're doing a good job, Yugi!" Sugoroku chirped, laying a few envelopes on the table. "Come, let's have some tea to warm up - _oh_!"

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"It's a letter for you!"

"From who?"

"It says it's from KaibaCorp," Sugoroku replied.

"What? _KaibaCorp?!_

Yugi opened the letter, reading through it a few times.

_Yugi,_

_It's been two years. Two years is entirely too long. To ensure that you don't give up your title to anyone but me, I propose a duel. You and me. Bring your deck and meet me at KaibaCorp Headquarters at eight o' clock prompt. If you are late, I will assume that you reliquish your title to me._

_Regards,_

_Seto Kaiba, KaibaCorp President_

_"He's nothing if not polite, even at his rudest. Kaiba is still Kaiba, even __**after**__ two years,"_ Yugi thought.

"Well, what did he want?" asked Sugoroku.

"He wants to duel me for the King of Games title. _Again._" Yugi shook his head. "I haven't dueled since the Pharaoh left. Just like Kaiba to be looking out for himself."

"Are you going?"

Yugi sat on the couch, hands folded in his lap. "I guess I'll entertain him. What could it hurt?"

* * *

Sugoroku let Yugi off early to prepare for his duel. He stared at the deck sitting on his desk.

_"It's been a while...I haven't looked at this thing in ages,"_ Yugi thought, pocketing the deck.

* * *

"I'm leaving, Grandpa!"

"Good luck!"

Soon as Yugi stepped out of the door, he came face-to-face with a large man in a black suit.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you Yugi Mutou?" asked the man.

"Yeah...?"

"Come with me. Mr. Kaiba has requested that you be brought to the headquarters."

So, the strange man worked for Kaiba. It looked like Yugi wasn't getting a choice in the matter.

* * *

The man escorted Yugi to Kaiba's office, but didn't let him in.

"Mr. Kaiba is inside. Make yourself known and he'll let you in," said the man.

Yugi nervously knocked on the door, Kaiba's gruff but calm voice coming from the other side.

"Come in."

Yugi slowly opened the door, looking the CEO dead in the eye.

"I'm here...for the duel."

Kaiba stood silently, walking around his desk to tower over Yugi.

"Well then. Follow me."

* * *

Yugi followed Kaiba down a long, dark hallway, occasionally peering around to the dimly lit walls and then to Kaiba's back. Suddenly, Kaiba stopped and Yugi had to prevent himself from bumping into him.

"We're here."

He looked around him, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

Instead of a duel arena, there was a lone table, draped in a white tablecloth. A large vase of roses sat in the middle.

"Wha-I thought-I thought we were going to duel? What's with the romantic dinner thing?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"I knew you weren't up to dueling, but I wasn't sure how else to get you here. I thought if I told you I wanted to duel, that you would come for certain," explained Kaiba.

"But-"

Kaiba walked into the room, sitting in one of the chairs. Yugi followed, sitting across from him.

"You've been depressed. The Pharaoh's gone and all of your friends are all off doing things. Even _Jounouchi_. I'm thoroughly surprised _that_ idiot made it into _anyone's_ college."

"But, Kaiba..."

"I'm just saying, _you_ need someone too."

Yugi shook his head. "But, I brought my deck and everything!" he cried.

Yugi was taken aback when Kaiba reached over, intertwining their fingers.

"Don't worry about it. We'll duel another day. For now, let's focus on _you_. On _us._"

Yugi smiled warmly at Kaiba's rare instance of compassion.

"Thank you, Kaiba."


End file.
